Driving With A Happy Ending
by Imperfect Being
Summary: One shot Shandy. Um Sharon gives Andy head on a way to a crime scene.
1. Chapter 1

**I love my BAMsters this idea came from a chat with EvilRegalShandyLvr21**

 **All stories are written from my phone so all mistakes are my own.**

As they were about to order their dinner Sharon's cell went off.

"Hello Lieutenant, what can I do for you?"

"Sorry Captain I know you and Andy are on a date but we have a murder here and Chief Taylor wants you both here. I'll have Tao text you the address." He grumbled over the phone.

"Alright, thank you Lieutenant." Placing her phone in her purse and looking sadly at Andy.

He exhaled loudly and rolled his eyes. "We have a murder don't we?"

She patted his hand. "Yes Honey we do, I'm sorry about date night."

"Hey it's alright, it's our job and it's bound to happen. I'll pay for the drinks while you go grab the car."

As Andy took out his wallet and took cash out watching Sharon slip out of the booth and walk outside to get her car.

After Andy paid the waitress for their drinks he went outside and opened the driver side door. "I'll drive Sweety." Helping her out of the driver seat and watched her walk around behind her car, while she opened her passenger door she smiled at him.

Once inside her car her phone went off, it was the address to the crime scene. As she put the address in her GPS, Siri told her they would get their in 55 minutes. Sharon sent Lieutenant Provenza their ETA and placed her hand on his. He looked over at her and smiled giving her hand a squeeze.

About 15 minutes into the drive while listening to the radio Talking Body came on and she starting singing it. Andy looked over at her and smirked, he heard her hum a couple of times but never really heard her sing. She has a wonderful singing voice that effected him shooting desires throughout his body. His pants began to feel tight so he removed his hand from hers and adjusted his sitting position and his pants.

Sharon watched his and gawked at the outline of his shaft through his pants. Her mouth watered in anticipation, the things she wanted to do tonight, ruined by a killer. But soon that frown turned into a wicked grin as her hand landed on his thigh massaging him and ever so slowly moving up till she palmed his throbbing shaft through his pants.

He moaned and pressed on the gas, thankfully they were on the highway and not many cars on the road. He looked over at her his eyes hooded with desire as she had that wicked grin across her face. "What do you think you are doing, Sharon?"

"Just passing the time and it look likes mini Flynn wants to play." As she ran her fingers over his length.

He moaned loudly as his hands tightened around her steering wheel. "Fuck."

Sharon hummed as she placed her other hand over his pants unbuckling his belt and his one button then pulled down his

zipper. Her hand reaching into his brief releasing his shaft from his clothed prison. Sharon hummed as she wrapped her fingers around his shaft pumping it up and down.

"God Sharon." He growled as he thrusted his hips into her hand.

"My my mini Flynn does want to play. I think I have way to mellow him down." As she unbuckled her seatbelt she leaned forward and licked the tip of his shaft and down by his balls then closed her warm mouth around him.

"Ohhh fuck Sharon that feels so good, shit." As his hands tighten over the steering wheel again.

She applied more suction as her other hand massages his balls and the other matching the pace of her mouth. She took him deep into her throat and moaned as she could already taste his salty goodness oozing out from his head.

"God damn Sharon."

She hummed as she continued assaulting his shaft with licking and sucking while she pulled on his balls then massaged them.

"Ohhhh I'm so close Sharon fuck, fuck, ohhhh right there, ohhhh yeah, god Sharon you...your so amazing, shit." As it became harder for him to breath. God he loved when she have him head. But this is the first for him in a car and damn it was amazing.

Sharon put a twist in her hand that was pumping his shaft and she sucked harder and nipped at his head. She could tell he was getting close by the taste in her mouth and his balls hardening in her grasp.

"OHHHH FUCK SHARON!" He shouted as he shot his load into mouth.

Sharon took him deep into her throat and moaned as his salty cum slide down her throat. Loosening her grip on his shaft and his balls, but continued to lightly apply suction then licked his shaft clean, making a popping sound as she finally released his head.

"Good god Sharon, that was the best road head I've ever, and I mean ever had in my life."

She slowly moved her head up and smiled at Andy as he smile back at her like a fool. She placed his limp shaft back into his briefs, readjusting his pants then finally buckling his belt.

She wiped her mouth and grabbed wiped that were in her glovebox on her hands. Reaching over she took his hand in hers, his thumb rubbing the backside of her hand then brought it to him mouth and kissed it.

Sharon hummed leaning her head back and glanced over at Andy. Watching as he has that grin she loved so much plastered on his face.

"Your welcome Andy."

He squeezed her hand and looked over at her.

"Next time your driving!" He said excitedly while raising his eyebrows.

"Is that a promise Lieutenant?"

As she have him slight smile.

"Oh it is Captain!"

Sharon hummed and looked out the window. Siri told then to take a left and their destination is on the right. As they both got out of the car and headed towards the team.

Louie watched them closely and knew why Andy had that dumb ass grin plastered on his face. As they walked through the crime scene he mumble. "Idiots."

Sharon glanced over her shoulder and winked at him. Louie rolled his eyes. "Good lord help."

Everyone started laughing, Andy looked over at Sharon and winked at her. She smiled back at him and couldn't wait to drive back to the station.

The End


	2. Chapter 2: Her Turn

**This chapter is for the ladies on FB Group Shandy Shippers** **this chapter is for you!**

 **Enjoy!**

After spending 2 hours videotaping, logging the crime, and bagging all of the evidence. Sharon decided to send the team back to the station. Sharon and Andy headed towards her car when Louie got a hold of his arm.

"You two better be have, that's all we need is to come investigate what happened to you two. So no more funny business Flynn!" Louie said as he pointed his finger at him.

Andy placed his hands up. "I don't know what you're talking about, Sharon was the one who..."

Louie cut him off. "Stop it! I don't want any god damn details just don't do that crap while driving! Got it Flynn."

"Yeah sure whatever you say Louie." Walking away from him and headed towards Sharon's car.

"I'm serious Flynn! No more monkey business!" He yelled at him.

Thankfully no one heard what Louie said but Andy. Sharon was sitting in the driver seat as Andy walked over and opened the passenger door. Glancing over at him and seeing him laugh.

"What is he yelling on about?"

"Oh he knows we, or I should say more like you did something inappropriate on the car ride here."

Giving her his signature grin.

Sharon rolled her eyes and drove away from their crime scene and headed back to the office. Andy glanced over at her and marveled at her beauty. The dress she wore tonight was black with heart shape top that showcased her creamy breast it stopped at her mid thigh but since she was sitting down it rose up her thigh just stopping 2 inches below her privates.

Andy slowly crept his hand over to her leg as the outside of his finger carcasses the outside of her thighs. He watch as her lips upturn as she glanced over at him for a few seconds then turned her eyes back onto the road.

Andy moved his fingers to her knee as his whole hand massaged her thigh slowly making his way up her thigh. He moved his head closer to her ear and whispered. "You look lovely tonight, Sharon."

She shivered as his hot breath tickled her ear as his nose ran across her neck sending waves of pleasure down to her center. She gasped as his fingers ran across the front of her black lace panties.

He smiled as she spread her legs and set the cruise control on.

He ran his fingers over her again applying more pressure, he groaned as he felt her wetness on his fingers, he pulled his hand away brought it to his nose. He closed his eyes as he inhaled her jasmine and vanilla scent. Humming and placed his hand back onto her thigh slowly moving it upwards towards her lace covered center. He hooked his fingers onto her panties and moved them to the side as he ran his fingers over her curly haired center. As he continued to rub her his fingers getting wet as he groan as he placed a finger into her center. He hummed as her moist walls swallowed his finger into cove, then placed another finger into her.

Sharon moaned and spread her legs more to accommodate Andy's hand as he thrusted his fingers into her center. "Oh Andy." She pants as she grips the steering wheel.

He placed small kisses along her pressure points and nipped at her ear then licking the outer shell. "You're so wet and tight, Sharon."

Her breathing rapidly picked up as his thumb brushed across her clit. "Oh fuck Andy."

"Mmmmm yes Sharon, you're so beautiful when you curse and when your face gets all flushed." He whispered in her ear. His other hand moved to the top of her dress and moved under her fabric and grabbed her breast kneading it, groaned as her nipple grew harder under his palm.

She wanted so bad to close stop this car and screw his brains out, but they didn't have time. "Andy." She pleaded.

He smirked then continued to kiss her along her neck as his fingers worked her center. "Oh Sharon you feel so good around my fingers, come for me Sweetheart, come for me, I want to hear you say my name and come hard on my fingers. Mmmmm your so wet."

He whispered in her ear.

"Ohhhh Andrew." As her walls closed tightly around his fingers as his thumb ran circles and his fingers pumping in and out of her center.

"Yes Sharon?" As he nipped in her ear. Feeling her getting closer to the edge. He thrusted faster into her and licked and nipped at her neck.

"OHHHHH GOD ANDREWWW!" She screamed as her body shook as she came onto fingers, she was glad that she put the cruise control on.

Andy hummed and smiled against her neck whispering. "God your so beautiful, I love you." As you pulled his fingers out and placed his fingers they were coated with her juices into his mouth. He closed his eyes and groaned. Opening his eyes and looked over at her glazed jaded eyes. "Delicious."

"I can't wait to get home tonight and fuck you madly." She smiled over at him and continued heading down to the office. Andy reached into glovebox and took out a wipe and cleaned the rest of his finger.

"I can't wait to feel your naked flesh against my chest as your hair cascades over my face." As he moved some hair behind her ear.

She hummed and grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers over the center console.

" I love you Andy."

He hummed and brought her hand to his lips and placed a kiss on the back of her hand.

"I love you too, Sharon."

The End


	3. Chapter 3:Home Encounters

**This is the final chapter for reals this time.**

 **Enjoy!**

Sharon pulled into Andy's driveway turned off the ignition, they both opened their doors getting out of the car. Andy walked over by Sharon, held out his hand for hers. She placed her hand into his and followed him up the steps and up to his front door. Once the were inside Sharon placed her gun and badge into her purse and placed it on his side table.

Once she was done she turned around watching Andy take off his shoes and then bent over and took off his socks and placed them in his shoes. Once Andy was standing straight, he gasped as his back was pushed back against the back of his front door as Sharon's body collided against his. He moaned as her mouth assaulted his lips in a passionate kiss. Both smiling into the kiss as her hands moved to the belt of his pants and started unbuckling it then pulled it free from his pants and dropped it in the floor.

He leaned his head against the door as she peppered his neck with kisses. "I want you Andy." As she unbuttoned his pants and pulled down his zipper and pushed her hand into his briefs and pumped his ever so growing shaft. He moan and moved his hands under her dress and pulled down her black lace panties, Sharon kicked her legs when her panties hit her feet.

Andy pulled her against his body as his hands moved up the back of her thighs and up to cup her perfectly toned ass. She nipped at his ear and breathed heavily into it. "I said I want you inside of me Andy." As she pushed his pants and briefs down to his legs. He growled and lifted her up and pushed her back up against the wall and kissed her lips with such hunger.

She smiled into the kiss and bit his lower lip then pulled away with his lip in between her teeth as she rubbed her wet center over his shaft. He growled again and used his hand to hold his shaft and ran his head over her wet opening then slowly pushed into center.

"Oh yes Andy, yes." Closing her eyes as he pulled out completely then pushed fully into her. "Oh fuck, god that feels wonderful Andy." He moaned as he continued to thrust into her walls as they contracted against his shaft. He bit her neck and panted her name.

"Oh fuck Sharon, god your so tight, fuck your so wet Sharon."

She smiled in ecstasy as he thrusted in and out of her and kissed her lips she moaned as she felt her release coming again soon.

"Andy you make me so wet, fuck me Andy fuck me harder." She panted then moaned loudly as he thrusted harder into.

Her back chaffing against the hard wall but god at this moment she didn't care as he fucked her harder. She moaned loudly as he ran his thumb over her clit.

"Oh fuck Andy, yes oh fuck, I'm so close, fuck." She leaned her head against his wall and closed her eyes tightly as he fucked her.

He moved them and sat her on his couch he sat on his knees and spread her legs and descended his mouth upon her glistening curly haired pink center.

"Ohhhh Andy." She said breathlessly.

He moan as he tasted her sweet nectar. He lapped up her juices then stuck his thick tongue deep into center. Her legs started shaking and she brought her hands into his hair and pushed his face into crotch. "Ohhhh god Andy."

He growled as she pushed his face into her, he placed two fingers into as his tongue sucked and twirled on and around her clit. Her legs crushing the side of his head as he felt her legs shakes violently. One of her hands goes to her breast and played with her breast she threw her head back and yelled his name. "OHHHH ANDREW!"

He hummed as her juices flowed freely from her body and onto his fingers and into invading mouth. Sucking and licking the remaining juices he peppered kisses up her stomach and made out stop at her breast. He cupped her breast then pinched her nipple causing Sharon to hiss. "Ohhhh Andy."

He latched his mouth onto her nipple and soothed it's pain as his tongue circled around it then moved to her other breast giving that one the same attention. He trailed kisses up her neck then moved to her mouth slowly teasing her lips with hers then finally kissed her hard. Her hands into his hair pulling him to her, she wrapped her legs around his waist.

He pulled her towards the edge if the couch and thrusted his manhood deep into her center both moaning. She sat up and wrapped her arms around his neck and started matching his thrust, rocking her hips against his.

"Sharon, oh Sharon you feel so fucking good."

He pushed her upper body back and continued to thrusting into her harder. She moved her hand under her leg and cupped his balls.

"Ohhhh Sharon, oh yeah like that."

Sharon pulled a little on his ball sack and ran two fingers over his chode. He growled and thrusted harder and faster into her.

She could feel her release coming again, she pulled his mouth into hers as she came again moaning his name into mouth. Andy smiled as their kissed became sloppy as her head fell back against the couch. He grunted as her walls pulsated around his sensitive engorged shaft. He thrusted a few more times then came hard into shooting his cum into wet center sucking up his fluid.

"OHHHHH FUCK SHARON, FUCKKK!"

His upper body crashed onto her his face buried in between her breast as hers wrapped around his upper body, she kept her legs wrapped around his waist and peppered the top of his head with kisses.

"Oh Andrew."

He hummed and placed kisses between her sweaty breast.

"I love you too Sharon."

She smirked and ran her hands up and down his back then into his hair.

"I love you Andrew Flynn."

They laid like that for a few more minutes then moved off if her and held out his hands to help her up. He pulled to her to him, cupping her face and kissed her.

The End For Reals


End file.
